


Mer-A-Death

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Peter, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Grandparents, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Kree (Marvel), Little Star Lady, M/M, No one believes she's he's kid, Other, Peter Quill Feels, Rocket's kids, Star lady, StarAccuser, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but only hints of it, parental Peter Quill, she's far too cute, star lord - Freeform, starlord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every few months Peter would take off on a solo mission. Most of the guardians didn’t question it. Then Peter left on a mission and didn’t come back for almost six months. He checked in, of course, but he still wasn’t back. Of course, they still did jobs and  went out on missions. They were just missing their leader. When he finally told them he was coming back, the others were both happy and irate with him.</p><p>This time however when he came back it wasn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet little Star Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Because this has been sitting on my comp for about six months and I've not done anything with it so I'm going to assume I'm done working on it. So I'm going to post it.

Every few months Peter would take off on a solo mission. Most of the guardians didn’t question it. Then Peter left on a mission and didn’t come back for almost six months. He checked in, of course, but he still wasn’t back. Of course, they still did jobs and  went out on missions. They were just missing their leader. When he finally told them he was coming back, the others were both happy and irate with him.

 

“What the hell you’ve been shit lor..” Rocket said  but trailed off when Peter finally met them on a random station.

 

It wasn’t the sight of Peter that made him lose his words but of the little child tucked into Peter’s arms that couldn’t be more than three or four years old.

 

“Quill where did you get that child?” Gamora demanded.

 

“Not kidnapped if that’s what you’re thinking.” Peter said stepping further into the Milano. “Nice to see you guys have been taking care of my ship.” He added noticing how clean it was as he dropped both his and another bag he was carrying by the table.

 

“Who is she?” Drax asked putting his blade away while Groot, who was grown to full height leaned down to look at the child in Peter’s arms and smiling when the girl lifted her head up and blinked sleepily at him revealing her eyes were black. Her skin was the same color as Peter’s though it seemed to have a blue tinge to it. Her hair the same ginger color as Quill’s own.

 

“Mer honey, Daddy needs to put you down a moment.” Peter said making the little girl look at him before nodding and letting go so Peter could sit her down in a chair. “Groot do you mind watching her a moment while I talk to everyone?”

 

“I am Groot.” Groot said sitting down and making flowers bloom in his hands much to the little girl’s happiness.

 

Peter motioned for the others to join him in the cockpit after sitting down in the piolets seat and pre-setting their course the moment they were able to leave.

 

“Who is she and where did she come from? And are you really her father?” were the rapid-fire questions from the three.

 

“Yes she’s mine. Came from a small mining world…her mother died a few weeks ago. It took me that long to get things straightened out so we could leave.” Peter answered easily enough. “Her name is Meredith Kraglin Quill”

“How long have you known about her?”  was the next question.

 

“Since the day her mother found out..or do you guys really want me to believe you didn’t notice my solo missions every few months didn’t happen around the same time?” Peter replied.

 

“We figured you’d tell us when you were ready for whatever reason you were leaving.” Drax replied. “What happened to her mother?”

 

“Like I said she died a few months ago. We were friends. Got drunk one night and well Mer there was the result.” Peter explained simply. “She became sick shortly after giving birth. I was almost sure I was going to end up a single parent much sooner but she held out this long and well when she knew it was ending soon she called me up. We’ve spent the last few months getting things prepared so I could leave without someone causing a fuss or any future problems. I’m letting you guys know this now. I’m not giving my daughter up. If you cannot handle her being around I’m going to ask where you want me to drop you off.”

 

“you honestly think we’d ditch your stupid ass over some brat?” Rocket said.

 

“Language.” Drax said with a frown but looked at Peter. “It would be too hard to leave you and her alone. It is not easy to be a single parent.”

 

“Thanks for the confidence.” Peter said dryly.

 

“Peter that is not what he meant.” Gamora said from her seat  in the other chair. “We would not abandon you over something like this. We are a team. A family. She is yours and so is part of this family.”

 

“Thank you.” Peter said after a moment of seeing the other two nod in agreement.

 

“Daddy!” came a happy squeal making Peter turn to look into the main room getting up to his feet and stopping to shake his head a dopy smile on his lips at the sight before him.

 

Meredith was now in Groots arms with a flower crown on her head and waving at him.

 

“I see baby. You look adorable.” Peter said as he made the few steps over to her and taking her into his arms. “Did you tell Groot thank you?”

 

“Thank you!” Meredith said turning in her father’s arms.

 

The floral colossal returned the smile and dropped the extra flower crown on Peter’s head making the small child giggle as she cuddled up against him.

 

“thanks big guy.” Peter said before turning to the others. “Come on guys you want meet her don’t you?” he can’t help but tease.

 

Drax is the first to move closer to them smiling when she smiles up at him. Most children automatically being afraid of him made him wary but it was nice to see she wasn’t.

 

“Hello little one. I am Drax.” He said in a soft voice the others had never heard him use before.

 

“I’m Mer-a death.” The little girl replied unable to fully pronounce her name. “daddy calls me Mer or Star Lady!”

 

“Of course you’re going to give her a version of your nick name.” Rocket said climbing up on Groot to lean over and look the kid closer. “Names Rocket.”

 

“You’re fluffy…Daddy says you like to make things go boom.” Meredith said with a grin. “And..and you like knifes and are really strong!” she added looking back at Drax.

 

“You been talking about us shi..Quill?” Rocket said stopping his self from cursing.

 

“Of course.” Peter said simply as Gamora was the last one to approach. “Come on Gam..she doesn’t bite..well not anyone she likes.”

 

“Daddy said biting not nice.” Meredith said rolling her eyes before holding her arms out to Gamora who looked uncertain.

 

“She isn’t going to break.” Peter said simply handing the small girl over who happily latched onto Gamora with a wide smile and hugging her. “Mer easy on Gamora okay? Not use to having people hug her.”

 

“Kay Daddy.” Meredith said before smiling back up at Gamora who slowly returned it. “Hi Gam..Gam..”

 

“You can call me Gam little one.” Gamora said softly.

 

“Okay Gam Gam,” The little girl said with a wide smile missing her father’s and the other guardian’s looks of amusement.

 

“You sure you are her daddy? She’s really too cute to be yours.” Rocket spoke up after a moment.

 

“Hey!”


	2. Gamora

The next few days the guardians seemed to be abit stiffer (or softer and gentler) as they started to adjust to a small child now on their ship.

 

Rocket stopped leaving all his inventions around and actually cleaning up. Groot also made sure she was kept well away from the weapons and anything else that could be harmful. Drax spoke softer and kept his knives put away. Though he did let her hold one and help polish it when she asked, he also promised when she was older he would show her how to use one.

 

Gamora was the one who seemed to have the worst time getting use to her now little shadow that seemed to follow her around the ship and watched her.

 

“I do not understand why she follows me.” Gamora said one day while Peter was checking on their systems. He had tucked Mer down for a nap and left her happily and mostly asleep listening to Peter’s mix tape.

 

“She likes you Gamora. She thinks you’re the most amazing person, after her father of course.” Peter told her with a chuckle.

 

“Why?” Gamora said frowning.

 

“Why did you love your own aunt? The one you were named after?” Peter replied softly making her startle a moment as the memories flooded her mind.

 

“Because she..she was my mother’s sister but she didn’t act like my mother.” Gamora said after a moment. “She would was one of the only other, I guess you can say good influences, in my life..but it was more then that.”

 

“It’s sort of the same way for Mer…her mother wasn’t really liked on that mining world. She’d been banished from her own and so she was an outsider to them and what was worse is how they treated them because we weren’t married/bonded and we had a child. I’m only happy that Mer isn’t really old enough to remember most of what happened or what I witnessed.” Peter replied. “Her mother was getting weaker and weaker every passing day and I remember how scary that was for me to see my own mother.”

 

“Are you..you are worried she’ll see me as a replacement?” Gamora asked after a moment. She and Peter were best friends. They had talked it over and decided they could not be lovers.

 

“No. Mer knows who her mother was and as kick ass as you are Gamora, you’re not her, however you do look like you might be close to family. So don’t be surprised if Mer starts calling you her aunt.”

 

“I..I would be honored to be consider that.” Gamora said after a moment of thought a small smile coming to her lips. She started to speak again but noticed Peter was looking past her and so she turned to see Mer standing there.

 

“Do I want to ask?” Peter said seeing how her hair was puffed up.

 

“She doesn’t seem to understand that when I say don’t touch there is a reason.” Rocket muttered moving beside the kid so they could see he his fur was just as puffed up. “No one is hurt, it just well now we both are a bit well over charged with static.”

 

“I made a pretty spark and then went poof.” Meredith giggles.

 

“Quill since your spawn caused this you’re helping me get my fur to lay down.” Rocket grumbled making Peter snort.

 

“I’ll help Meredith.” Gamora said standing up.

 

“Can my hair be like yours Gam Gam?” Meredith asked reaching up.

 

“You like my braids?” Gamora asked picking her up as the little girl nodded her head rapidly yes “Then I can do your own. Your father is better at braiding my hair but I use to help my sister before she decided to shave her head.”

 

The rest of the conversation was lost as she carried the small child away from the cockpit and to her room. Peter was the only one not surprised when Meredith sat at the table that night with her hair in braids and ribbons and calling Gamora ‘Aunt Gam Gam’.

 

 Though seeing Gamora with ribbons and braids in her own hair that clearly had been done by the small child did earn her a few smiles and only Rocket dared comment but a bit of built up static in her fingers shut him up quickly when his whole fur completely puffed up again.


	3. Drax

Drax could remember his own daughter at this age, so small and yet so curious. However, the little Star Lady seemed to approach everything with wide eyes and happiness. Even when she shouldn’t.

 

“You should know better then to get into things that are not yours.” Drax said when he found her with an upturned box over her head. It had been full of clothes but they were now scattered across the floor.

 

“Wanted to play.” Was the simple reply.

 

“Did you not bring your toys with you?” Drax asked taking the box off her head and turning it right up to put things back into it.

 

“No toys.” She answered simply as she tried to help put the clothes back into the box tripping over a few things. She hit the floor with a loud smack and started to whimper.

 

“Easy little warrior.” Drax said simply lifting her up in his arms and letting her cuddle against him. “We will get you some.”

 

They were docked and it had been just her and him left on the ship. Peter having to be the one to turn in the item they had retrieved. Gamora having gone with him while Rocket and Groot had gone to get supplies. They had stayed behind mostly because Mer had been napping and no one had wanted to wake her.

 

He carried her out of the ship and into the market. Meredith clinging to him tightly as he walked as she tried to turn her head every which way to see everything. He couldn’t help but smile as they finally reached a stall that had many things that were designed for children.

 

“dolly.” Mer said happily pointing to a cloth and knit doll.

 

It had green button eyes and short red curly hair dressed in a red outfit looking like a very familiar Star Lord, which made Drax chuckle as he grabbed the doll and handed it to her. She cuddled it close and smiled widely.

 

“I see your daughter has found our newest toy.” One of the stall owners a woman with one blue eye said.

 

“She is not my daughter.” Drax said simply. “She is the child of a good friend. Was the doll based on Star Lord?” he asked after a moment earning a smile and a chuckle from the woman.

 

“Yes it was. We have tried to make several resembling the heroes who saved Xander. Would you like to see the others?”

 

“I will purchase them. She has no toys and needs them like all children.” Drax said simply earning another smile from the stall owner who began gathering things for the child.

 

“Looks like Daddy.” Mer said happily cuddling the toy and talking to it in her childish babble distracted until they were back to the ship.

 

  
“What the hell did you buy?” Rocket said seeing the large crate Drax had hefted on one shoulder while he carried the kid in the other arm.

 

“Rocket!” Mer said happily once she was set down. “Lookie!” she added holding out the doll. “Uncle Drax bought toys!”

 

Rocket took one look at the doll then over at Peter who was sitting at the table messing with a data pad before he let out a bark of laughter.

 

“What’s so funny?” Peter asked looking up before he found his self with a lap full of his excited child showing off her new best friend. “I..that’s me?” he said confused

 

“The stall owner said these are popular among those of Xander.” Drax explained as Rocket got the crate opened and digging into it, the fur ball laughing as he found the two that were suppose to be Groot and Gamora and then loudly protesting the one that was to resemble Rocket.

 

“You bought her toys.” Peter said as he held his daughter close as she had resumed her babble to her doll. “Thank you.”

 

“It makes her happy.” Drax said simply. “Besides we all know the furball will still be her favorite fluffy toy to cuddle.”

 

“HEY!”

 


	4. Rocket

“It’s just for a night. I promise Aunt Gamora, Uncle Drax and I will be back as soon as possible.” Peter said trying to coax Meredith out from under the bunk. He received a kick and a bite on the hand for his efforts. “Okay baby. Groot and Rocket are just outside the room when you’re ready for dinner.”

 

“Is she alright?” Gamora asked when Peter left the room sighing.

 

“Yeah just..not happy. She hated when I would leave and now she’s gotten use to me being here almost all the time and well..you know how it can be.” Peter said running a hand through his hair. “Maybe I should stay.”

 

“It’s just for a night. You guys will be back early tomorrow and she’ll have forgotten about it.”  Rocket said waving a furry hand at them before going back to tinkering on something. “Brat and I will be just fine.”

 

Famous last words.

 

Of course, a storm would come up and of course, the spawn would be afraid of them. He had been dozing when it thundered loud enough to shake the whole ship causing a loud shriek to come from where ever the kid had been hiding. Groot had managed to coax her out of the room for dinner but she had resumed hiding herself after wards. There was another clap of thunder  before she was screaming.

 

“Rocket!”

 

Rocket refused to admit her little cry scared him, but it had, and he found his self-running to find her.

 

“Brat? Where ya at?” he demanded when he got into the room before seeing the closet door not fully shutting. The leg of one of those dolls was preventing it.

 

 “Kid?” he said going over to the door and getting it open.

 

Meredith was curled up under her father’s long ravager jacket and clearly shaking.

 

“too loud.” She whimpered out and Rocket sighed as thunder rumbled again making the ship shake and the kid squeak in fear.

 

“Hey it’s okay.” Rocket said getting into the closet with her.

 

Groot was now sitting on the floor outside it not being able to fit in there with them. Rocket curled up around the small kid letting her bury her tear stained face in his fur as she sobbed.

 

“Come on kid. I promise nothing will happen to you. I’m here! I’m the best and I’ll take care of you.”

 

“..pinky promise?..”

 

“Yeah yeah pinky promise.” Rocket said as she lifted her face and held out her pinky. He hooked it with his own and shared a small smile with her before allowing her to bury herself closer to him. “How about I tell you how I met your daddy?”

 

“daddy said you got him trouble.” Mer said lifting her head and holding her star lord doll closer it was dressed in his normal clothes today.

 

She’d taken to changing its clothes whenever she felt like it and didn’t that just induce fits of laughter. After all seeing a mini star lord wearing a pink tutu while the real one was wearing a feather boa that was blue and pink having a pretend tea party with his daughter.

 

“Yeah well that’s cause your daddy was already in trouble for stealing from the leader of the Ravagers.” Rocket said before he launched into the story (a bit more child friendly then it really was but hey the kid had a few years before he’d tell her the full thing).

 

He didn’t recall falling asleep or being used as the kid’s personal cuddle buddy/pillow but that’s what he woke up to hearing Peter trying to muffle his laughter.

 

“Go away shit lord.” Rocket grumbled pulling Mer closer to him and trying to keep quite so he didn’t wake her. “And stop with the noise..baby girl here is sleeping we had a rough night as it was.”

 

“Still can’t believe you are letting her cuddle you like that.” Peter said softly trying to suppress his giggles. He’d taken plenty of pictures already to put into the growing collection he had of his daughter and rest of the guardians.

 

“I’m soft and cuddly only to the kid. I will still kick your ass.” Rocket muttered.

 

“Who knew the fur ball was so good with children.” Drax said his voice soft but clearly amused.

 

“Hey I have kids and they ain’t so bad. Have to bring’em to meet the brat here sometime.” Rocket muttered closing his eyes trying to go back to sleep. He could still faintly hear the storm outside the ship and didn’t want to risk waking the kid and her getting upset all over again.

 

“You’re joking.” Gamora said

 

“If I’m joking then Quill there can dance.”

 

  
“HEY!”

 

 


	5. Nova Prime and Dey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Grandma Nova

By the time they reached Xander, many rumors had started to follow the Guardians who had been spotted with the little girl

 

“Dey this is a surprise.” Peter said when the other was at the dock to greet them.

 

“Nova Prime felt an escort was necessary after somethings had been rumored..you really do have a child with you,” Dey said his sentence running into another as he saw the little girl holding tightly to Peter’s hand but still trying to hide behind her father.

 

“Yeah this is Meredith, my little star lady. Baby you want to say hi.” Peter said.

 

“..hi..” came the shy voice as she tried to bury herself closer.

 

“She’s yours? But she’s so cute.” Dey said earning a look from Peter and a snort from the rest of the guardians. 

 

They wouldn’t be going with them to meet Nova Prime. They were going to get supplies and handle a few things only to meet with them later before they would leave the planet and head out again.

 

“Let’s just get this meeting over with. I have to be somewhere in a few days and meet some people.” Peter said  rolling his eyes before muttering. “Before they find us first.”

 

The ride was thankfully short to the headquarters but Meredith spent most of it with her nose pressed against the window and ignoring the adults as they talked. However, she promptly went back to hiding her face in her father’s pant leg the moment they were out of the car and people were staring as they passed by. Finally Peter just picked her up and carried her having trouble walking with a small child clinging to him.

 

“Ah there you are.” Nova Prime said when they arrived, her eyes softening at the sight of the little girl.

 

“Thanks again for rushing the paperwork for me.” Peter said with a small smile. “Mer honey I need you to say hi here baby. This is the lady I was telling you about that we were meeting today.”

 

Merithda shakes her head and keeps her face buried in her father’s chest.

 

“Sorry she’s..it’s a lot of new things at once.” Peter said. “She’s still getting use to the ship and the rest of the guardians.”

 

“It’s fine.” Nova Prime said. “She’s more beautiful than the image you showed me when you made the arrangements to get her citizenships fixed.”

 

“Thanks.” Peter  said adjusting his hold. “Now you said you had some jobs for us or was it just an excuse to meet your honorary grandchild.”

 

Nova Prime didn’t even has the excuse to look ashamed at that when she answered. “Mostly to make sure you brought her here for me to meet.”

 

“Should have known.” Peter said with a snort finally setting Meredith down on her feet and gently nudging her forward.

 

“Hello Meredith.” Nova Prime said with a smile that was softer than before.

 

 It took a little coaxing but soon the little girl was happily chatting away when the rest of the guardians finally came to get them.

 

However, no one was expecting to see the great Nova Prime talking about tea parties and coloring with a little girl. Though it wasn’t surprising to see Dey also in on that talk. He does have a little girl of his own and was easily promising to bring somethings his daughter had outgrown for her next time.

 

 “Well little one it seems it’s time to say good bye. I’m sure I’ll see you again soon.” Nova Prime said giving her little grandchild a hug before setting her down on her feet.

 

“Okay..bye Grandma Irani. Bye Dey Dey.” Meredith said waving at both of them before skipping over to Gamora who easily scooped the child up.

 

Peter barely managed to hold in his laughter until they were out of the building at the shocked looks.

 

“Daddy we go see Grandpa and other Grandma now?” Meredith asked once they were back on the Milano and leaving behind Xander.

 

“Yes sweetie we are.” Peter said with a smile while inside he was smirking. This next visit was going to be fun.


	6. Yondu vs Star Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the grandparents (and of course embarrassing Peter)

Of course, the Ravagers found them first and it wasn’t hard for the main ship to lock in the Milano.

 

“Baby stay here.” Peter ordered already hearing Yondu’s voice outside the ship yelling for him and the guardians to come out. “And be quite.”

 

Meredith just held tighter to the little doll Drax had got for her and nodded her head. She was going to be brave. She was Star Lady.

 

“Boy get out here now!” Yondu’s voice sounded.

 

“I’m coming you old man!” Peter finally shouted back the guardians not happy about this but followed their leader out.

 

“Finally now listen here you brat you cost us..”

 

“Sir there’s one more life signature in the ship.” One of the men interrupted.

 

“I thought I made it clear you’re whole crew to come out.” Yondu snarled letting out a whistle to have the arrow hovering in front of Peter’s face.

 

“Technically you said my crew and my crew is out here.” Peter said simply and smirking not bothered by the arrow as much as the other’s thought he should be.

 

Yondu  sighed and glared at Quill before nodding to one of the men to move past the guardians to get on the ship to hunt down whoever was in there.

 

“You’re not fucking funny boy.” Yondu stated before reaching out and smacking the kid hard across the back of the head like he’d done often enough when Peter was little, to be honest it only looked painful but really wasn’t. Before Yondu could speak again or Peter could say something else all eyes ended up turning to the Milano  when a small voice spoke up.

 

“Be nice to my Daddy!”

 

“Meredith I told you to stay in there.” Peter said as the little girl dashed past the Ravager who was about to enter the Milano and tried to grab her. She then proceeded to kick Yondu hard as she could in the shin before hiding behind her father’s legs. Yondu just stared down at the small child who had appeared out of the ship.

 

“But..but Daddy.” Meredith said with a pout as Peter scooped her up. “He wasn’t being nice and he..he hurt you.”

 

“And you kicked him in return.” Peter said with a snort as she cuddled up to his chest. “Still disobeyed me and left the ship when I told you not to.”

 

“Like you were any better.” Kraglin spoke up holstering his gun while Yondu whistled for his arrow to return to its holster. Many of the ravagers also did the same not really comfortable with guns around such a small child. Yondu looked at the little girl with unsure eyes, not able to decide what to say or think about the small child who was now on his ship.

 

 “Hello dovey..what’s your name?” Kraglin asked sweetly in a tone Peter hadn’t heard him use in years.

 

“Mer-a death.” Meredith said making Kraglin smile and try not to laugh while a few ravagers weren’t able to stop the snort from escaping their mouths.

 

“Boy.” Yondu said looking at Peter as Kraglin compliment Meredith on her dress and her  doll keeping the child distracted from those still aiming guns at the guardians. Yondu signaled for the rest of the men to put their weapons away and leave. Once they were alone Peter relaxed.

 

“Want to hold her?” He asked Kraglin and the guardians started to protest but were quite when Peter threw them a look silently reminding them that this was the reason they had been out this way.

 

“Of course I do…you came out here to see us did you not?” Kraglin couldn’t help but tease as he easily took the small girl while Yondu moved closer but still not speaking. Mer clutching tightly to the front of Kraglin’s shirt as she got comfortable in his arms and resumed telling him about her dolly and why it was her favorite

 

“Well yeah..kind of figured you’d two want to meet your granddaughter in person. Also best I found you guys before you found me and found out.” Peter said with a snort and looking at Yondu now that they were mostly alone. “Dad she’s not going to bite.”

 

“Yeah right.” Yondu said with a snort. “I recall teeth marks on everyone but Kraglin.”

 

“Should have been nicer to the boy and maybe he wouldn’t have bite you.” Kraglin said before he resumed cooing and talking to Meredith. “You’re such an adorable little one. Your Daddy was just as adorable when he was your age.”

 

“Ma.” Peter said blushing a little and earning an eye roll from Kraglin as Rocket snorted and Gamora hid her own smile.

 

“You could have sent a message.” Yondu stated.

 

“And said what? Need to see you guys and oh, by the way I am now a single parent of a three almost four-year-old little girl. I want you to meet your granddaughter Meredith Kraglin Quill.”

 

“Meredith Kraglin?” Kraglin said giving Peter a look and Peter felt his face turn dark red.

 

“Yeah.” Meredith said with a smile. “after both Daddy’s mommies.”

 

Peter didn’t think he could turn a darker red veering towards purple.

 

“Well I don’t think I’ve seen you turn that color in a while.” Yondu laughed though he stopped the moment he found Kraglin placing Meredith in his arms and giving her a weak smile as she gave him a scrutinizing look. “She’s defiantly yours boy. Same look you gave me and others often enough.”

 

“My grandpa?” she asked.

 

“Yes I am.” Yondu replied and this time she smiled a real smiled and cuddled up into his arms surprising him but he didn’t mind as he shared a look with his mate who just shrugged. “How long you plan on sticking around boy? And you are sticking around for a bit.”

 

“We picked up a few jobs for Nova. The others are going to leave from here and go do them. I figured that would give enough time for you both to get use to being grandparents and the Ravagers getting use to a mini Quill running around the universe again.” Peter said as he nodded for the guardians to go back into the Milano with only Gamora returning with two different bags one of them clearly belonging to the small girl.  “That is if you can stand us both that long.”

 

“The girl yeah..you is questionable.” Yondu replied earning a snort from Kraglin and a giggle from the kid.

 

“So feeling the love here, Dad.” Peter said picking up the bags as Kraglin typed in the codes to let Milano leave.

 

“Yeah well maybe if you’d called more or maybe told us sooner.” Yondu said simply placing the girl easily on his hip. “Is that suppose to be your Daddy princess?” he asked finally getting a good look at the doll.

 

“Yes.” Mer said with a smile holding the toy up.

 

“A ravager coat and tutu. Not a good fashion statement but this is your daddy we are talking about.” Yondu said “Maybe we should dig up the photos of your daddy in his wedding dress when he almost got married. It’s bright pink and orange. Might be able to get one for your little dolly too. Though got to say, the doll has more fashion sense then your dad..”

 

“HEY!”


	7. Ronan

Tension between Xander and Hala had still run strong but it was getting easier now that the treaty was in place. Still some issues but not as many as there were.

 

Peter walked through the quite streets before finally reaching his destination and knocking. He was allowed into the large home.

 

Ronan was waiting for him.. They had known each other before things had gone bad on Xander and Peter wouldn’t admit out loud that he was glad the other was still alive.

 

The infinity stone while being studied had somehow revived the Accuser leaving him weak and almost dead. Nova Prime could have had him executed and no one would have known. She didn’t though. She was sick of war, sick of all the hate and had told Peter she could barely remember a time before the wars. She wanted to see that again, wanted that peace for the future.

 

So with much complaint from others, Ronan was returned to Hala, where for the next sixty years he was forbidden from leaving the planet. He had to help create peace again which the other had agreed to. It seems the stone had shared several things with him. The future he almost created was one of them and he wouldn’t speak of it but Peter knew whatever he saw had horrified the other.

 

That had been almost four years ago now that the mess had started and ended.

 

“Peter.” Ronan said a bit stiffly but it was clear to the other he was happy to see him. “What brings you here?”

 

“Had to deal with some official paperwork and wanted to see you..also needed to talk to you about somethings.” Peter explained simply as Ronan lead him through the large home and into a private sitting room.

 

“Of course..have you seen Ravinia?” Ronan asked. “I know my sister still keeps regular contact with you more so then I. She has not sent any communications in a few months.”

 

“That..that was one of the reasons I needed to talk to you.” Peter said swallowing hard. “She..I know her banishment was hard on the both of you and she didn’t tell you everything.”

 

“She wanted a life away from this. Away from the war and what happened with..” Ronan shook his head. “She’s gone isn’t she?”

 

“Yes.” Peter said softly. “She finally succumb to the sickness.”

 

“She lasted longer then anyone I’ve known.” Ronan said as he sat down in a chair heavily. Peter could hear the chair creak before set down in the one in front of the other. “However that isn’t why you’re here is it? You could have sent a message.”

 

“Yeah well part of it was news I didn’t think you should hear from someone else. Part to deliver some things to you and part to tell you..”

 

Peter bit his lip. This wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought, this news was long overdue and he silently cursed Ravinia for making him swear he wouldn’t tell her brother until after she had passed. He pulled out a data pad and flipped it on. A picture of a female Kree with blue skin and black eyes, a female version of Ronan but she had long white hair tied back into a braid, appeared but what was different about this picture then other of her, was she was holding a baby girl in her arms. A baby with black eyes and red curly hair.

 

“A child?” Ronan said sitting up sharply. “She had..with..you..but”

 

“Yeah..kind of an accident. Just one night of drunkenness after..” Peter admitted waiting for the other’s anger, he was surprised it didn’t come though. “She and I decided to keep the kid. She didn’t want a bond or marriage. She knew she was sick and that I didn’t love her anymore then a friend. Also said something about not betraying you like that. I tried to talk her into telling you but things had just started to quiet down and she didn’t think it would be a good idea to tell you. Made me swear on my Walkman not to tell you until..but yeah. That’s my baby girl”

 

“What is her name? Where is she?” Ronan demanded.

 

“Meredith Kraglin Quill. Though she can’t really say her first name, she ends up saying Mer-a-death.” Peter responded with a chuckle. “She’s my little star lady. Also her full name on record has her clan name as well but to keep problems off we’ve not been telling people it. She’s getting a dual citizenship here on Hala and on Xander. Nova Prime felt it would foster positive feelings and your emperor agreed once it came out that her mother was Kree. She’s currently with my folks.”

 

“You trust Ravagers with her?” Ronan said giving him a look.

 

“No I trust my parents who are more than happy to be grandparents, not surprising though. Ma had been hinting for a while about it.” Peter replied simply. “I want her to know all her family. Mine and her mothers.”

 

“I..” Ronan went quiet and looked at the image. “Do you have more?” he finally asked softly.

 

“Yeah..” Peter said before handing over the data pad.

 

Ronan in a rare smile turned it on and saw the first image of the little girl as she looked now curled up in Peter’s arms happily looking at the camera.

 

“She’s beautiful.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Are you sure she’s yours?” Ronan said a rare teasing smile on his lips. “After all she’s adorable and you..well you have your good points. I’m sure I’ll remember them..eventually.”

 

“HEY!”

 

 

 

 


End file.
